Many modern computing devices, including mobile phones, personal computers, and tablets, provide graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for permitting users to interact with the computing device. For example, application programs can use the GUI to communicate with a user using images, text, and graphical elements such as windows, dialogs, pop-ups, images, buttons, scrollbars, and icons. The GUI can also receive inputs from user-interface devices such as touch screens, computer mice, keyboards, and other user-interface devices to permit the user to control the GUI, and thus the application program.
In some cases, the GUI can be used to interact with an operating system (OS) to manage the computing device. For example, the OS can have a control panel or setting application that uses the GUI to draw one or more windows related to control settings for some aspects of the computing device, such as audio controls, video outputs, computer memory, and human languages used by the OS (e.g., choose to receive information in English, French, Mandarin, Hindi, Russian, etc.). The control panel/settings application can receive subsequent input related to the windows using the GUI. The GUI can provide the inputs to the OS, via the control panel/settings application, to manage the computing device.